Ghost
A ghost is a soul, a manifestation or a ghostly spirit of a dead person or an animal that can appear, in visible form or other manifestation, to the living. Biography Ghosts are the souls or spirits of deceased humans or animals. They are referred as "Dead people", "Haunters", "Ghostly spirits" or "Lost souls". Some humans, who didn't have the power of Mediumship, can't see ghosts because they are invisible and unheard once. They are already dead. People (or humans) have the power of Mediumship can see ghosts too. Character Personality Ghosts are shown to have different personalities. For example, ghosts have an angelic and friendly personality so they can be guardian angels and imaginary friends to humans. They also have Appearance Ghosts have ghostly pale white skin which fades to transparent and silver eyes. In their appearance, they appeared to have a wispy tail as "legs". They looked like when they are alive, except they glow ghostly white vapors. They wear the same clothes they died in. Powers & Abilities * = notable *Invisibility* - Ghosts can turn invisible and can be unseen. When the lights have been turned off, they disappear. *Teleportation - Ghosts can teleport from place to place. *Telekinesis* - They move objects, animals and people with its mind. *Intangibility* - They can pass through physical matter. *Possession - They can possess people. **Object Possession - They possess objects. *Flight* - They could hover in thin air. *Leg Shapeshifting - They can shapeshift its legs into a genie-like tail. *Poltergeization - Ghosts are allow to turn other people and animals into ghosts, by possessing people's bodies. *Human Disguise - Ghosts can disguise as humans. *Shapeshifting - Ghosts can shapeshift into a form of a wispy ball of light. *Puffing Up/Body Fattening - They can puff up their bodies to make them look fatter. For example, an opera singer ghost named Lauri Daaé possesses her victim, causing the victim to vocalize like a soprano, puff up its body and float about, causing to be turned into the opera singer ghost. *Bulging - It can bulge through solid matter instead of passing or phasing through. For example, they scare people by using their hefty build to make the walls and doors bulge and stretch. *Umbrageous Teleportation - Ghosts with a boogeyman personality can teleport using shadow powers and travel in the shadows. *Darkness Manipulation - Ghosts with a boogeyman personality can manipulate shadows. *Darkness Aura - Ghosts with a boogeyman personality can surround in the shadows, emanating in a dark black aura. *Shadow Camouflage - Ghosts with a boogeyman personality can turn invisible in the shadows. *Cloud Mimicry - Ghosts can turn into mist. *Light Mimicry - Ghosts can turn into a wispy ball of light. *Wisp Summoning - Ghosts can summon wispy balls of light. *Astral Manipulation - Ghosts can manipulate astral energy. *Inaudibility - They can turn inaudible. *Inodorosity - They can lack odor. *Self-Sustenance - They can reduce or remove the need for bodily necessities. *Hypnosis - They can hypnotize people. *Imperceptibility - Ghosts are completely undetectable and imperceptible. *Illusive Appearance - They can create an illusive appearance. *Semi-Immortality - Ghosts never age. *Malleable Anatomy - They can morph their faces. *Non-Physical Interaction - Ghosts are allowed to interact with other spirits. *Tangibility Interplay - While intangible, ghosts interact with the tangible. *Portal Manipulation - They can control portals. *Phantasm Manipulation - They can control other spirits. Known Ghosts *Jeannie Sullivan *Tara Maclay *Anya Jenkins *Johnathan Levinson *Jenny Calendar *Joyce Summers *Annie Boleyn *Helen McHaunt *Abigail Rition *Samuel Spook Tropes *Bad*ss Army: There's an army of *Barred from the Afterlife: Ghosts can't enter Heaven or the Underground of Darkness because they have a problem crossing over. *Berserk Button: Friendly ghosts turn vengeful when you are mean to them. *Beware The Nice Ones: See Berserk Button. *Crazy Prepared: *Cute Ghost Girl: Mostly female ones. *Demonic Possession: Not actually demonic, but instead it was known as ghostly possession. *Electromagnetic Ghosts: They can interact and play around with electronics. *Fog Feet: *Friendly Ghost *Ghostly Goals *Glamour Failure: With the human disguise, it can either by invisible to humans, cold skin or lack of pulse. *Invisible to Normals: Not only that ghosts are invisible to those who never knew who they are, but they are also visible to those who are not only psychic mediums, but the ghosts' friends, family members, and people who ghosts knew when they are alive. For example, Helen McHaunt is invisible to people who never knew her, seeing how she is visible to those who she knows when they're alive: her parents, friends, acquaintances, favorite teachers, and family members. *Jacob Marley Apparel: Ghosts wear the same clothes they died in, mostly wearing the same clothes before or after they died. *Missing Reflection *Orifice Invasion: Possessing people by shoving down their throats. *Our Ghosts Are Different *Poltergeist *Silly Spook *Transformation of the Possessed: Mostly their shapeshifting. *Unfinished Business *Vengeful Ghost: See Beware The Nice Ones and Berserk Button. See also *Phantom *Banshee *Poltergeist *Noppera-bō Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural beings Category:Characters Category:Crossover Universe Category:Crossover Universe Characters Category:Immortals Category:Undead beings Category:Species